Leave All The Lights On
by BloodyLastWords
Summary: Spike and Rarity have been together for some time, and things seemed to be going perfect. But life had other plans for the duo. Time and circumstance can break a lot of things, but true love isn't one of them. Spike and Rarity learn this powerful lesson together


Spike stepped onto the gravel road that led to downtown Ponyville. Just having exited the midnight train from Canterlot, it felt good to finally be home again. It had certainly been a long time, and there was one pony he needed to see.

As he made his way down the quiet path that led to his home, he took a moment to just enjoy the surroundings. He took in the scent of the trees and grass that floated through the fresh country air. Everything so peaceful and quiet.

As he came closer to the town, he quickened his pace. He was excited to see all of his friends again: Twilight, Fluttershy, Big Mac- The list went on, but one pony in particular occupied his thoughts more than any other. The pony he loved.

He could still remember the conversation they had when he told her he was leaving.

* * *

"Two years?!"

Spike did his best to hold back the sadness in his voice. "Yeah, it's gonna be awhile, Rarity."

"But, darling. You can't be serious." Tears started to brim at the edges of the unicorn's eyes. "Why do you have to leave?"

Spike walked over to the couch in the living area of the Carousel Boutique, slumping his body down into it. "I don't really have a choice. Celestia wants me to travel to Draconia for a time to assist with political negotiations."

Rarity quickly took a spot next to the dragon on the couch. "But that shouldn't take that long, Spike." She used her hoof to guide his face toward hers, locking them into eye contact. "Please tell me, dear, what's really going on?"

Spike gently wrapped his claws around the white mare, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Draconia is at war with a rogue dragon clan, and to maintain peace, the dragons requested I be sent over to assist in the fighting. It was the land of my forefathers, so I'm bound by honour to help."

"But.. but, that doesn't make sense! You're not even completely grown yet. You could get killed!" Rarity shot her head up, tears freely floating down her cheeks. "And what about me? Don't I get a say in this?"

The dragon searched for words to say, but none could come. This wasn't something that could simply be explained with words.

"Or tell me, Spike. Does the engagement band you gave me mean nothing to you?" She levitated the sparkling diamond band from her hoof and put it right in front of his eyes.

Spike looked down at his own engagement band she had given him in return, and a tear dripped down his cheek. "Rarity… I'm sorry. I love you, more than anything. That's why I have to do this." He gently grabbed her band and placed it back on her hoof. "And to answer your question: this band is just a piece of jewelry, but [i/]you[i] mean everything to me."

Rarity stroked his claw as he gently wiped away her tears. "I love you, too." Collapsing into his arms, she let her tears free and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

Spike quickened his pace into town. Entering the residential side, he began seeing the various houses that populated the area still. Houses that belonged to friends he knew would be excited to see him. But they were going to have to wait.

The cool night air felt good against his scales. He took just a moment to see how things stacked up compared to when he left. The small home where Carrot Top resided seemed to have not changed a bit. Empty baskets on the front porch coupled with her small garden in the back.

To the left he could see the small one-room home that his friend Vinyl most likely still occupied. Empty bottles of vodka and random soda cans decorated the porch along with with various neon lights that could be seen through the window. Still a mess, the same way it was when he left - but he wouldn't want it any other way.

Walking along the beaten path, he found his way nearing the town square. Just up the path a ways would be the Library, the locale he called his home for almost all his years growing up. First thing tomorrow, he was gonna have to go see Twilight. Boy would she be happy to see him.

Just to the right was Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie, the Cakes and their children all shared the business now, and if the desserts and streamers in the windowsill were any clue, it was going as strong as ever. Of course, ponies could never get tired of Pinkie's baked goods, so the sweet shop had a very secure future.

He turned the corner that led to the place he had been so excited to see. The Carousel Boutique would be just up the path. A sense of fear fell in his heart however. He called to mind the very last conversation he and Rarity shared before he left.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be safe, dear?" Rarity asked, her voice laced with concern.

Spike etched a smile on his face. "I'm sure. But I'm more worried about you, Rares."

"Me?"

Spike cast his gaze to the floor before meeting her eyes. "I know that the timing of this is terrible. I promised I'd be by your side forever. That this would be my home now. That you wouldn't ever feel alone again."

Rarity choked back her tears as she walked up to Spike, nuzzling his arm. "Sweetie, I know this couldn't be helped. But you'll be coming back." She cracked a small smile as Spike gently wrapped his arms around her. "And as long as I keep thinking of you, and keep waiting, I'll never feel alone."

The dragon gripped her tighter and rested his chin on her head. "I know. But, two years is a long time. You could get lonely. And, what if you find someone else while I'm gone?" His body shuddered at the last thought.

"Spike, I'm surprised you'd even entertain the idea!" Rarity looked up at her lover with a grimace, but softened her tone the moments she saw the fresh tears dripping down his face. "Spike, follow me."

Spike followed Rarity out the front door. The white unicorn levitated two lanterns from the ground and hung them on the crossbeams on each side of the porch.

"Spike, listen to me." She shot him a serious gaze, commanding his attention. "Every night that I'm thinking of you, and waiting for you to return, I'm going to keep this lights lit all night. So, when you return, if you see them lit, you'll know I'm still waiting for you, and I'm as much in love with you as always."

Spike felt his heart jump in his chest as she sent a warm smile toward him, moisture glinting in her eyes. He ran over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, to which she gladly returned.

When they finished, Rarity ignited the lanterns with her magic, illuminating the spreading darkness of the evening. "And I'm starting tonight, because the moment you leave, I'll be waiting for you to come back."

* * *

It was the moment of truth. The moment he turned the next corner, the Boutique would be in plain view. One part of him wanted to tear across the town and see the mare he'd been waiting for. Another part, however, couldn't help but entertain the thought that things had changed while he was gone. He wouldn't blame her either way, but the idea was terrifying to say the least.

He slowly made his way around the corner. And there it was - The Carousel Boutique was in plain view.

Spike's heart stopped at the sight before him.

He wasn't greeted by the sight of the lanterns lit. Instead, every light in the house with the exception of her upstairs bedroom was on.

He raced down the path and onto the porch, tears streaming from his eyes, and laid a heavy knock on the door. His thoughts were filled with thoughts of the mare he loved, and he was finally getting to see her again.

After what seemed like ages, the door cracked open, and a white unicorn he knew all too well poked her head out.

"Can I help y-" Before she was able to even finish her sentence she recognized the visitor at her door.

Tears streaming from her eyes, she leapt in the dragons' waiting arms. "SPIKE!"

Spike held her tighter than ever before, and she gripped her hooves around his neck as he cradled her. "Rarity, I've missed you."

Rarity responded with kisses all over his face. "Spike, I've missed you more than you could imagine!"

Holding her in his arms, Spike walked into the Boutique and collapsed onto the couch therein. Rarity immediately cuddled up to him, and he wrapped her in an affectionate embrace.

Spike let out a gentle chuckle and looked his love in the eyes. "You know Rarity, you only had to light the lanterns to let me know you cared."

"Well, two years was a long time, and I was worried you may have forgotten your way around." More tears of happiness fell down her face. "I wanted to make sure you could find your way home. Find your way back to me."

Spike simply responded with another kiss and a gentle nuzzle to her cheek.

"Don't worry, Rarity. I'm home now, and this is where I'm staying."


End file.
